It's her
by sasukeztruelove
Summary: Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and I just moved here from Suna. New girl just got here, but why does she look so familar to Sasuke? SASUSAKU R&R! [on hiatus, may discontine]
1. It's Her

Text- normal

**Text-inner self**

_**Text-sasuke talking to his inner self.**_

Discaimer- I do not own naruto.

* * *

"Settle down."

"I said settle down……..I SAID SETTLE DOWN DAMMIT!" Kakashi said...well screamed.

The class, which was shocked by Kakashi's sudden outburst, stopped talking.

"It's time for you all to start presenting your essays on the person you miss most in your life." Said Kakashi

"Now, we will be going in order by who I want to read first." Kakashi

(a/n were ganna skip a little.)

"Naruto, come on up and read your essay."

So Naruto went up to the front of the class with his essay in hand. As he started to read his essay the class went silent.

"My essay is about my father. I miss him, thought I never meet him. From what I've heard he was a very good person. As expected from a Hokage. I think he died protecting this village, but I'm not sure. I wish I had known him before he died."

"Very good Naruto. Sasuke, your next."

Sasuke walked up to the front of the class, with his essay in hand. When he got to the front, as he looked up all he could hear were the girls giggling.

**Ugh, I can't stand them!**

_Nether can I. _

**When we get more power I'm coming after them. The massacre of the annoying fan girls! Inner sasuke says with a smirk while sharpening a kunai.**

_Oh how fun that will be._

**Your essays about her? Why her?**

_Because I miss her._

"-ou still alive sasuke?" asked Kakashi

"huh?"

"Are you still alive? You were just standing there."

"Hn."

"Well you can start reading your essay at any time now."

"My essay is about my best friend when I was little. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She had pink hair and green eyes. She is the nicest person you could ever met. I could be really mad but as soon as I saw her smile I would be happy again. She made me really happy. We met at the park when we were three years old. We became friends instantly. Every time we saw each other our friendship grew. When we were five I found out she liked me. Saying I was happy is an understatement. But when we turned six her parents decided to move. They moved to Suna. Four months later my brother Itachi murdered my clan. I never saw her again. I really miss her, I really do."

The room was still quiet as Sasuke made his way to his seat in the back of the room.

"Cough, Well…Sasuke, that was…um, good." Kakashi said, well stuttered.

They were all in utter amazement that Sasuke, The Sasuke Uchiha cared about anyone other than himself, and he even liked the girl!!!

**Look at their faces, they think I can't love.**

_Ya! I can, I just choose not to._

"Well class that's enough for today. I wil-"

" Hello class, sorry to interrupt Kakashi but before you let out I would Like to introduce a new student." Said Tsunade

She pushed a girl into the class room. Everyone was staring at her and Sasuke thought he was dreaming.

**Pink hair? No, it can't be.**

_But there's only one person we know with pink hair._

"Class I would like to introduce you Mrs. Sakura Haruno."

_It's her._


	2. I'm back

Hi people! Yes, I've changed the chapters cuz I just relized how little was on each page, so, Reread it if you want to.

* * *

It was a Saturday and I was hanging out with my friends.

Oh, I should probably tell you about my life. My name is Sakura Haruno. I moved to Suna from Konaha. About a year after both of my parent died on a mission. I was devastated, but my friends helped me through it.

Did I tell you how my friends were? Sorry, I probably should.

Gaara has red hair and a tattoo on his forehead that means love, not that he shows that emotion much. So I can't tell you why he has it. Anyway he's kinda creepy, but can be really nice once you befriend him. He's like an overprotective little brother to me.

Temari always wears her blonde hair in 4 ponytails and she always carries this huge fan around with her. Temari is a kick ass blonde, she's also my best friend in the whole world! You don't wanna mess with her or get in her way. She's like an older sister.

And last but not least is Kankuro. He has purple tattoos on his face and generally only wears dark brown or black. He can be so mean, but he's such a softy around me. How Do I know he's a softy you ask? He plays with puppets, but I call them dolls. He taught me how to control those puppets (dolls) of his. Don't tell him I told you that though. He's like an older brother.

Me and Gaara are in 9th grade while Temari and Kankuro are in 10th.

Anyways, we were told to meet our sensei at the old temple, our usual meeting spot, because he had to tell us something really important.

* * *

Well, I found out what he wanted. Our sensei said I'm going to move back to Konaha. He said that they want me back. Please, I've lived in Suna for eight years and they just _now_ want me back. I don't want to go back, but sensei said that if I don't go willingly, they'll have to bring me back forcefully. Great, just great.

* * *

"We're ganna miss you!!" yelled Temari

"Don't let anyone touch you." Said Kankuro

"Don't be friends with any boys." Said Gaara

"Show all those Konaha people what your made of!"

"Kick the asses of the people who touch you."

"No boys."

"Do good in school."

"Don't be afraid to beat up the bullies."

"No boys in general."

"Would you stop with the boys?" I asked. Geez, I got it the first time! I'm not retarded.

"He's just trying to protect you!"

"Yeah, but what if the only friends I had before I moved her were all boys?" I asked.

"Make new ones."

"You an be really sympathetic, can't you Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Fine, be that way. I'll miss you all. Come to visit me in Konaha sometime. Okay?"

"Sheer thing Shorty."

"Bye everyone."

After hugging everyone I started heading for the car that the principle had sent for me.

* * *

Sigh, it took about 5 hours, but I'm finally here. The car ride was extremely boring, even though I had all of my precious electronics. The driver dropped me of at the gate that separated the "wilderness" and Konaha, and told me were to go to get to the new school I'm ganna go to.

Great, New school equals New student, again.

After about 20 minutes of looking for the school, I finally came across it. I wouldn't have though it was the school of it wasn't for all the kids that were hanging around in the front with backpacks. Not knowing were the principles office was I went up to the first one I saw and asked him if he could tell me were the principles office was. When he turned around to answer I wanted to scream and run away in terror. He had a all green skin tight jump suit on, a bowl style hair cut and these _**huge**_ fuzz eye browns that looked like they…wait, did it just move, ew. After starring at him for awhile I finally realized he was taking to me.

"-othful person I have ever met!! I must know your name fair maiden of Konaha! Yosh, I forgot to tell you my youthful name! I am the handsome devil, Konaha's own youthful green beast, LEE!"

"Lee stop scaring her!" I heard some one say from behind this, this…_thing_. "I'm sorry if he frightened you, I'm Tenten."

"Hi, I'm Sakura. I'm new here, so can you point me in the direction of the principle's office?"

"Sheer! Um, you go through those doors than turn right and there should be a pair of double doors. Just go through them and you should be in the front office. Just ask for Tsunade."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

I followed the girls directions and sheer enough, in no time I was in the office. I asked the front desk person, Shizune (sp?), for Tsunade, and she pointed at a door in the corner of the room. I knocked and heard a muffled come in. I entered into a large room with a desk in the middle. Sitting at the desk was the biggest busted woman I have ever seen. She had blond hair, hazel colored eyes, and a small purple crystal on her forehead.

"You must be Sakura. Am I correct?" said Tsunade.

"Yes, and you must be Miss Tsunade. I just transferred here from Suna and I'm supposed to sign up here." I said

"Yes, yes. Ok, so lets see. You will be in room 128A. You will start school tomorrow."

"Wait were do I live? Nobody told me were I was ganna live. I mean… I didn't have time to ren-"

"No need to rent. You will be living in your old family house. Your family already owns it so you don't have to pay for it" she said, "Come with me. I will show you were you will be living."

As we were walking through the hallways I looked into on of the classrooms and my eyes locked with a man with silver spiky hair, a mask over his face, his hat was covering one of his eyes, and he was holding one of those prevented Ichi Ichi Paradise books. I hope that's not my teacher. He wasn't even teaching the class!! If I'm going to school I would like to learn.

After about 15 minutes after we left the school and of following Tsunade we came up to a gate with The Haruno symbol on it. I noticed it was the only gate that had the Haruno symbol. After she entered a code word which she told me was "perfection", we Haruno's have and will always be perfectionists so I understood why the code word was perfection, the gates opened and we came up to a beautiful house…okay maybe not a house it was more like a mansion, since it was so big, but it wasn't as big as the house next to it. It seemed like the only one, besides mine, that was being lived in.

"This is your house. The house next door is being lived in to. Hope you make friends with him. He's really lonely." Tsunade said

"Thanks." I said

She gave me the keys and waved before walking away. After she left I unlocked the door and went inside. All the furniture was there. They must have left it there from when I left for Suna. I didn't take anything with me. I went up stairs to what I remember was my room and took a quick shower and got into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

TBC

_**Author note**_

Please review!!! I continued it for ya'll. Ss be happy.


	3. New Girl

Text- normal

**Text-inner self**

_**Text-thoughts**_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Would love to, but don't.

Sorry for making you all wait so long for an update!!! Please forgive me!!! –gets on hands and knees and begs- School is just so annoying!!! I had four tests today!!! And I have a research paper due in a few weeks. Thank you to those who still want to read this story. I feel honored you didn't lose faith in me!!!...wow, that was a Lee moment.

* * *

* * *

That would have been what you heard if you lived next to the newly arrived Sakura Haruno. As usual it was a challenge to get her lazy ass out of bed.

_Sigh._ _It's already time for school? They won't mind if I sleep in a few more minutes._

**No, they won't get mad if the new student is late for her first day of school at a new village. **

_Fine. I'm getting up. _

If you didn't already find out I hate getting up in the mornings, especially when it's at 6:35am. Let's just say I'm not a morning person. I got out of bed and went into my new bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. Afterwards I went over to my suit case, which I failed to unpack last night, and picked out a pair of cargo pants and a dark blue tang top.

On the way down the stairs I put my hair in a messy bun and walked into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and noticed that it had been filled with new food. Just my luck, there was a jumbo box of pop tarts. I pulled out the box and noticed a note attached to it. I pulled it off and smirked. They know me all to well.

Dear Sak,

Just though we had to give you a last going away present. Knowing those Konaha idiots don't know you're obsessed with pop tarts.

Kick ass,

Temari

No boys,

Gaara

Nobody touches you,

Kankuro

Did I tell you I love pop tarts? Well if I didn't, now you now.

_But wasn't that thoughtful of them?! _

**It was! And because of your stupid pop tarts you are going to be late for school. **

I glanced at the clock…it was 7:20, school started at 7:30. It took me and Tsunade about 20 minutes to get to the house from school on foot.

"SHIT!!!"

I grabbed my school things, which were provided by Tsunade, and ran out the door. I wasn't surprised to see a deserted street or side walk since there were only two people living on this street. Me and a guy I don't know yet.

_For all we know he can be an old man that likes to spy on young women like us._

**Oh god I hope not. **

I started walking but noticed how slow I was going, so I started to run hoping I wouldn't be late.

* * *

Well, as I thought, I was late. I ran to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Yesss? Coom in plase."

"Hi, Tsunade-sama, I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said

"Ah, yesss, Sakuar Harnou"

"No, it's Sakura Haruno."

"Thachs wat I say."

"Are you o-"

"Mrs. Tsunade! I though I told you not to drink during the week!! Now what will this new student think of you? Hi, I'm Shizune. Tsunade's assistant. I take over when she becomes…uhg, intoxicated. You must be the new student that just moved here from Suna, am I correct? Sakura Haruno is it?"

"That's me"

"Hold on. Let me get your schedule. As Tsunade told you yesterday, your homeroom will be room 128A. Homeroom ends at 8:30. I would take you, but it's a rule that the principle takes you there. So, you'll have to wait till she can walk and talk. So feel free to look around the office. And don't worry. She sobers quickly. "

And with that she walked back to her desk and started typing.

Deciding I didn't really want to look around the office I took out my iPod Nano and put on the song "Animal I Have Become" by Three Day's Grace. What? Just because I have pink hair doesn't mean I can't like rock. Rock music is awesome! I'm considered more of a tomboy than a girl. Kankuro had such an affect on my girlyness.

I was just innocently listening to my iPod when a voice scared the crap out of me.

"What ere you doing here?"

"Told you she sobered quickly." I head Shizune say.

"I need you to take me to my homeroom Tsunade-sama. But you were, ah, unable to a moment ago."

"Oh. Follow me then. What class did you have again?"

"Class 128A Tsunade."

"It's this way. You should make friends with the girls in that class. They are very friendly. Though, I can't say the same thing about some of the boys. Here we are."

She pushed open the door and my worst nightmare came true. There was that guy with the Ichi Ichi Paradise book. Ugh, Pervert.

"Well class that's enough for today. I wil-"

"Hello class, sorry to interrupt Kakashi but before you let out I would like to introduce a new student." Said Tsunade

She pushed me into the class room. I was getting annoyed. Everyone was staring me.

"Hi, I am Kakashi. I guess I will be your new homeroom teacher."

"Hello." I said timidly.

It was then that I noticed a pair of onyx eyes staring at me.

_Could it be? Could that be Sasuke?_

**Onyx Eyes and Midnight Hair. Who else do we know that looks like that?**

_You have a point._

"Class. I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Sakura Haruno."

"Hi."

* * *

It will probably be a while till my next update, but I will continue this story!

R & R!!

-Sasukeztruelove


	4. It's Him

Text- normal

**Text-inner self**

_**Text-thoughts**_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Would love to, but don't.

Sorry for the wait but I forgot to save it before I turned of my computer and lost this chapter. I had to retype this one. Anyway, thank all of you for the alerts and reviews! My e-mail was crammed with messages. Anyway, without further ado, chapter 4!

* * *

Recap-

_It was then that I noticed a pair of onyx eyes staring at me._

_Could it be? Could that be Sasuke?_

_**Onyx Eyes and Midnight Hair. Who else do we know that looks like that?**_

_You have a point._

"_Class. I would like to introduce you to Miss. Sakura Haruno."_

"

* * *

"Well introduce yourself. Tell us your name, age, and about you. Afterwards people can ask questions." 

"Okay, my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 14, and I just came here from Suna. I'm an only child but I consider my three friends from Suna my siblings, I lived in Konaha at one point in my life, and yes, my hair color in natural." At that half the hands went down. Typical, you just meet someone and you ask if their hair color is natural. Morons.

"Okay everyone, you can start asking Sakura questions. Good Bye Kakashi, I must be going." I heard Tsunade say behind me.

"What's it like in Suna? I heard there's a lot of gangs' there." asked a kid in the front row.

"It's fun, and yes there are a lot of gangs, but when you've lived there most of your life you now how to defend yourself." (A/N- kick ass sakura, kick ass)

"Do you play any sports?"

"I surf, swim, and dive. Just about anything that has to do about the ocean or water."

"Do you remember anyone from when you used to live here?"

"No, but I hope I can befriend them all again."

"Oh my beautiful, youthful, Sak-" That eyebrow freak was talking to me again, but wait my savior, Tenten, has once again saved me. "LEE! I thought I told you not to scare her you idiot!"

"I'm sorry beautiful Tenten, but she is just the most youthfullest (I had to do that) person I have ever met other than Sr. Gia! I can't help myself!"

"Stop flirting with Tenten Lee!" yelled someone in the back of the class.

"Neji has a crush on Tenten, doesn't he?"

"Shut it Ino! Don't you even start, I see the way you look at Shikamaru!"

"I do not look at shika!"

"You like him than. You even have a nickname for him!"

"Oh be quiet Naruto. We all know you like Hinata!"

"He likes WHO?!"

"Don't act so protective Neji."

"Well aren't you lucky. It's your first day here and you already know all of the crushes." I heard my teacher whisper to me.

"WE ARE NOT CRUSHING!" They all yelled at the same time. sweatdrop

"Well everyone, please introduce yourself to Miss Haruno here, starting with Lee."

"Yosh! I am Rock Lee."

"Shino Aburame."

"I'm Choji Akimichi."

"Tenten, just Tenten."

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga; it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru."

"Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"The names Sia ugly."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. Shut up Sia, don't insult her, she's' new!"

"Troublesome, Shikamaru Nara."

When no one else introduced themselves I looked to the back of the room were I think sasuke was sitting.

"And you are?" I asked him, hoping that it was indeed my old friend.

"Hn." It's him.

"Okay class, have a nice day and see you tomorrow." With that everyone got up and left. I waited for Sasuke to come to the door before I left though.

"Sorry if I'm wrong but, is your name Sasuke?" I asked. Surprised he just started at me.

"Yes, it is. Welcome back Saku."

"So I'm guessing that I knew you before I moved."

"Yes, we did. If you'll excuse me I have to get to class." With a sigh I checked my schedule and headed to my next class.

* * *

When I walked in I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto were in my class. 

"Hey Sakura-chan, come sit with me!" I heard Naruto yell.

"Yay! Sakura's in the same class as us!" Ino said.

"I'm glad, I thought I'd be all alone."

"Your not alone, you have us!" Ino said.

"I'm doomed."

"Shut up Forehead-girl."

"Make me Ino-pig."

"What you say billboard-brow?"

"Oh, it's on!"

"Look at them! They just met and they've already given each other nicknames." Tenten said, " I can tell they are going to be great friends."

"As long as she doesn't decide to make Sasuke fall in love with her, I'll be friends with her. Sasuke's mine okay?"

"Why are you claiming him? He can date whoever he wants, and besides, who said he even likes girls?" Naruto asked. With that said the rest of the class was spent in silence.

* * *

(A/N- I'm to lazy to explain the rest of the day so I'll just give you a schedule.) 

Name- Sakura Haruno

Father- Senji Haruno (deceased)

Mother- Jenna Haruno (deceased)

Siblings- None

Birth / Place- March 28 / Konaha

Classes:

Homeroom/ Civics- Kakashi (all)

Math- Asuma (Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto)

P.E.- Gia (Lee, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba)

Science- Orochimaru ( Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sia)

Lunch

English- Jiraya (Shino and Choji)

Art- Kurenai – (Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Neji, and Shikamaru)

* * *

During lunch the girls and me decided that we would go to the old café downtown to get to know each other more. We decided to meet at the front gates of the school. So as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, we headed to our lockers (which were conveniently right next to each other) and then headed to the front gates, were we would meet Tenten. When we got there Tenten was already standing there, so we decided to leave as quickly as we could. 

We wanted to get to know each other in peace, you know, with out Lee screaming about his undying love for me in the background.

"So, do you like it here so far?" Tenten asked.

"I guess. It's not the same as Suna, but it's not bad."

"Do you remember anyone?"

"Um, no, not really." I know I was lying, but Sasuke didn't seem to like me anymore, so I decided not to mention him.

"Well your in luck! You have us and the guys to make friends with." Ino said.

"My friends in Suna don't want me to make friends with boys actually."

"How are you going to get married than? You have to know the boy."

"Dude. we're only in ninth grade! I'm not getting married anytime soon."

"I thought we we're supposed to be getting to know Sakura better." Hinata said.

"Hinata's right. So Sakura, tell us your favorite sport, food, and song. We'll tell you ours after." Tenten said as we took a seat at on of the booths in the café.

"Okay, my favorite sport in surfing, Pop Tarts, and "Forgotten" by Linkin Park. You're next Ino."

"My favorite sport in cheerleading, chocolate, and "Trouble" by P!nk. Your turn Hinata."

"Mine's Ice skating, chocolate ice cream, and "I'd Rather Be In Love" by Michelle Branch. Your up Tenten."

"Soccer, bread, and "U.G.L.Y." by Daphne & Celeste." We continued to talk till it was time for all of us to get home. After saying good-bye to my new friends I started walking home. Once again the sidewalk and street was deserted. As I was unlocking the front door of my new home I failed to notice the figure of a person staring at me from one of the upstairs windows of the neighboring house.

* * *

I bet you guys can't guess who that is! Kidding, it's so obvious. Put your guess in your reviews (if you review) and I'll put your name on the next chapter! 

OMG! While I was typing this I watched "Untold Stories of the ER" and there were these two teenage girls who were in an accident. They were connected throw a hallow pole that had impaled itself throw one's chest and throe the others thigh. All I have to say is cool.

I'm not ganna promise a fast update because I don't know when the next time I will be on the computer is. Please be as patient as you can.

Thank You,

Sasukeztruelove-chan


	5. Will Never Understand

Text- normal

**Text-inner self**

_**Text-thoughts**_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Would love to, but don't.

* * *

OK! HERE IT GOES!! The number one reason it's been so long since I updated is that my computer has gotten 2 viruses and I've lost EVERYTHING. Second, I went to Il. For vacation over the summer and left my stories folder at my friends house (its still there btw, so this chapter may not be very good because I have no idea what I was going to write. :/) Plus its sophomore year and it's hard. I'm having a hard time doing well in school, managing all my clubs (Pre-med, Marine Bio ((I'm the VP)), First Priority, and Pre- Law), swimming, and church. I have a lot on my plate and I just haven't had the time to update so _sorry._ Oh, and to add to that I just got my permit and a new boyfriend so yeah.

KK, well. As you all know (and if you don't you live in a hole) Twilight came to theaters on November 21st. It was amazing; I plan on going to see it again. Every young guy in the movie was so hot it should be illegal. If you haven't gone to see it yet…go and see it.

THANK ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN SO VERY PATIENT. I WILL NOT SAY I WILL BE BETTER CUZ I KNOW I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE FOR ANOTHER YEAR AFTER THIS SO YEAH.

!!!I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

* * *

Recap

_We continued to talk till it was time for all of us to get home. After saying good-bye to my new _

_friends I started walking home. Once again, the sidewalk and street was deserted. As I was _

_unlocking the front door of my new home I failed to notice the figure of a person staring at me _

_from one of the upstairs windows of the neighboring house._

* * *

"_Sakura, sweety, it's going to be ok. The mission we're going on is a very simple one. All we have to do is go down into the valley with a few of the others and investigate." A woman said as she sat on the side of my bed; smoothing the hair out of my face. "A farmer in the area has complained of some noise in the woods, he thinks it's an animal. That's all. We're just going to go down, find the animal and capture or kill it; ok? No need to worry. And we'll even be back for your birthday tomorrow! Isn't that great?" The woman stood up, kissed my forehead, turned off the lamp next to my bed, and walked out the door._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Sakura." There was a hand attempting to shake me awake, but I was too tired to wake up. So I just brushed the hand off and turned away from the annoyance. _

"_Sakura?" Ugh, there it was again. Can't they see I just want to sleep?_

"_Sakura! Honey, wake up." Giving up I rolled over again and opened my eyes. It was a different woman than the one from last night._

"_Sakura, honey, you need to get up. Something has happened." I don't know why this sentence scared me so much, but it got me out of bed and ready within 5 minutes. Once I was ready the woman took me by the hand and led me to the main gate of the village. There was a large group of people there, and it was getting bigger. I asked the woman what was going on but she just shook her head and began to walk faster, pulling me along with her. We pushed our way through the crowd and I saw the cause of the large crowd. There were 6 white sheets covering what looked like human bodies. I still did not understand what was happening till I saw my mother's distinctive pink hair under one of the sheets. _

"_MOMMY!" The woman held my hand with more force, pulling me back, but I broke free of her grip and ran to my mother's body. I ripped the sheet off her body and saw with horror that half of her was gone. Her eyes were open, forever stuck in a position of absolute fear and she had a silent scream on her lips. Her left arm and leg were completely gone. I had just began to cry when I heard a man yell "We have a survivor! Call Tsunade, Senji needs immediate medical care!" I looked up just in time to see a man uncover another body, one just as mutilated as my mother's, and pull it on to a stretcher. Two more men came and helped him carry my father to the hospital. And I sat there, crying hysterically as the woman came over and put her hand on my shoulder. Two boys followed her over; I recognized one of them as Sasuke. They looked at me sympathetically; as if they knew how I felt._

_But they didn't._**.:He doesn't understand, he will never know the pain I feel:.**

_After my sobs became mere sniffles, the woman asked the other boy, Itachi as I later learned, to carry me on his back. As we walked away from the gate I turned around to get one last look at my mother._

_And I realized that they had kept their promise. They had come home just in time for my birthday. _

* * *

I woke up to a beautiful morning and a completely soaked bed. I hadn't had that dream in 5 years. So yeah, know you know how my parents died. It turned out that it wasn't an animal. It was an extremely pissed off missing nin. The group they had sent, which was made up of all Chuunin, didn't even have a chance. They were completely annihilated. I was six when they died, much too young for such a trauma many people said. I went into a deep state of depression for months afterwards, and was finally sent to Suna once the Hokage decided enough was enough.

With a sigh I wiped my face on my covers and got out of bed. I walked over to the French doors and walked out onto the balcony. This was truly a beautiful house, in a beautiful area but it wasn't home. I missed the sand and heat. I sighed again, deciding that since I was already late for school, I was going to take a mental health day and skip. I made my way back inside and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I pulled a short jean skirt and light blue Angel hoodie on and went down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. I noticed, with a smile, that the guys (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro) had really sent me everything and anything they thought would make me feel more at home. I grabbed a smores Pop tart out of the pantry and popped it into the toaster. Once it was done I ate and left the house.

I decided I was just going to wander around; see if I remembered anything. I recognized Hokage Mountain from my text books in Suna. I remembered Ichiraku Ramen for their world famous ramen. But everything else looked strange and foreign. As I continued to walk I began to hear the whispers.

"Is that her? The little girl whose parents were killed all those years ago?"

"Yeah. Oh, she was so young; she couldn't handle the grief so the Hokage sent her to Suna."

"Did she just come back?"

"I heard she arrived yesterday morning. Poor thing has to start all over again. She doesn't even know anyone yet."

They all said the same damn thing. Poor girl, no family, all alone. Ugh! Did they think me deaf? Was I not standing a mere 2 feet away? I was sick of it already and I'd only been here a day.

* * *

I was still walking around when I heard the last bell of the school. I headed in that direction and ran into a group of my new friends…literally.

"Sakura! My beautiful blossom! Why were you not in school today? Gasp! You are not sick are you? For if you are I promise I will take care of you until y-"

"Oh, shut it Lee. She doesn't want or need you around. It's her business why she skipped, not yours." Haha, Tenten, my savior.

"So, Sakura we-" I stopped listening to what Ino was saying when I noticed Sasuke was in the back of the group, watching me. I smiled and he smiled back. "Sakura? Sakura! Do you want to come with us or not?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to come to see Twilight with us? I've heard it's really good. I also heard there are a lot of hot guys in it too." (A/N- Its true! They're all incredibly and illegally sexy! 3)

"Sure Ino." And they started walking again but I stood where I was, waiting for Sasuke to catch up.

"So."

"…"

"How do you like Konoha so far?"

"No offence, but I hate it."

"Why?"

"Well, I admit its beautiful here with the green and all, but I prefer the hot, dry, nongreen-ness of Suna. Plus, when people in Suna gossip about you, they make sure to do it behind closed and locked doors."

"Funny. You'll get used to the plunt-ness mi amiga*."

"Sea lo que sea*, Hows your mom?"

"Uh, madres muertos*. A few months after you left actually."

"How'd your dad take it?"

"Dad's dead too."

"Than who are you staying with?" By now the group was way ahead of us. But we didn't care; we had a lot of catching up to do.

"I live alone, the entire clan is dead."

"No way! When and how did this happen!?"

"Like I said, a few months after you left. And by Itachi's hand."

"Wow. Know I can say I know how you feel."

_But she doesn't. _**.:****She won't understand, she will never know the pain I feel:.**

* * *

And so I am going to leave it at that cuz I don't want to do to much damage to my plot. I know its short, I know its bad but with all the new reviews coming in and flooding my mail box (only not really) I've been feeling bad for not updating so here it is! Sea lo que sea.

(Sorry, my boyfriend told me to write something in Espanola.)

Mi Amiga- my friend

Sea lo que sea- whatever

Madres muertos- moms dead

Yay.

-sasukeztruelove-chan 3


End file.
